Change of Heart Kurama's side
by shiro takahashi
Summary: The new and finished version of Change of Heart Kurama's side there's another side to this story however...this is to complete the whole story


**  
Change of Hearts  
(Kurama's side)**

A year had passed since Yusuke returned from the Demon World. Kurama had been working with his stepfather's business for quite sometime now, quite diligently actually. So his parents didn't really go against him when he asked if he could go somewhere for a day. Take a week off. They actually said. No they weren't really pushing him away. But his Mother was just worried that he's going to waste all his life working. Kurama was actually grateful. A day isn't really enough for him to finish what he is supposed to do.

He swore…after that day …at the Demon world with his fight with Shigure…that he'd never looked back to his former self again. To do that…he decided…he should remove any links to him and his past… and that includes the promise he needed to keep… this just one last thing. He had postponed doing this for so long. Finally he decided he should just go for it. There is no sense in being hesitant. After all this is what he decided to do him-self, Even if it means loosing something precious to him.

It wasn't like this when he first set foot in Kyoto. But compared to other parts of Japan. Some parts remain the same, as it was hundreds of years ago. Like the Old castles and temples. There's still the old district. Walking along the streets he can't help but feel nostalgic. And, even if some parts looks different, he can't help but feel to know exactly where he was going. He let his feet drag him…clutching the item he had taken back with him after the demon world tournament.

After the tournament, he traveled for a while in Demon World to a place…where only him as a Youko only knew, A place where he keeps his most precious belongings. Initially he had intended to make sure all of his property would be locked away from his reach forever… But he saw something that reminded him of a promise he had to keep. A promise made to a person he had once regarded as precious…during his years of being Demon World's most feared thief such individual was hard to believe ever existed… but there was… such a person… He took it back with him… that thing that reminded him of that promise….

It was a box… a jewelry box to be précised…one that is found during the Meiji era. During that time things like the jewelry box was often being trade from the western worlds. It was a popular gift to women at that time. But it wasn't the box, it was the thing inside it…a silver comb… much older than the box itself. For days, after returning home… he would stare at the box…refusing to open it…afraid of the things he might remember. The truth is, he remembered everything the first time he saw it again… that box…but he just didn't want to face it. He keeps thinking why did he bring it back with him. Why didn't he bury it along with everything else? He was furious at himself. He couldn't believe that he was yet again being tied-up by his past. Why was he hesitant? He tried to search himself for the answer yet he couldn't. Is it because he is unwilling to forget that particular part of his past? Was he too attached to that memory? He tried burying himself with work...so he could take his mind off of it. But each time he looked at it he would remember again. He couldn't find the heart to hide it or throw it away. Day's past...months…then years… He had finally decided… to open it…the silver comb had lost its luster but it didn't matter to him. He took it out. Letting his hands feel the name that is etched at its back. As he did, tears suddenly fell. He felt miserable…but it was then he decided…if he couldn't keep his promise… at least he should return it to that place…where he received the comb…from the person whose name is etched on the comb…the person he had once regarded precious to him….

That place is in Kyoto. Clutching the box firmly, He walked towards the place. It was his relief. This area is one of those places that haven't been touched much by the modern age. The forest was almost the same as it was hundreds of years ago… except the majestic manor that once stood nearby is gone and is in ruins. He stood there…staring…for a very long time… He could remember vividly what happened…

The owner of that comb was a sickly woman who lived in that manor. The family that owned that house was famous for a sword called the Kotetsu. It was believe that this sword is capable of defeating demons of high caliber. It was one of the most sought after treasures to both humans and demons alike. However, it was very hard to steal. The manor was very heavily guarded. And its current owner, as rumor says is a very skilled fighter. Numerous thieves tried to steal it. And he was one of them. He failed like the rest of them. To add insult to the failure, He was almost caught; if it weren't for her he'd be dead. He had entered her room not expecting to be saved. But she looked at him with no fear in her eyes. For her it seems, she did not care if he killed her. She was dying anyway. But she had pointed if he only wanted to leave he could use the passage that was in her room. He looked at her with suspicion. He thought it was odd for her to give away such secret. She was obviously someone important. If she wasn't there was no need to install a safety precaution such as a secret escape root in her room. But when he looked at her, he felt there wasn't any intention of betrayal. He had doubts still but he took the chance. True enough he had escaped … it lead to a forest behind the manor. From there, he was able to go back to his hiding place. He was however intrigued. He could not understand why she would help him. A thief, a demon as well. But then he realized, why didn't he killed her that time. He was perplexed. From that point on he kept going back to the manor albeit a different intention…he had come to watch that woman to find out…why he had hesitated. Normally, he was a heartless cruel demon who would hesitate to kill anyone in his path. But, she alone stops him. And she didn't even do anything just looked at him and practically shoved him away. One day, he took the same path he took when he escaped the manor. She was reading something when he had arrived. He didn't enter but took a peek. It seems however she had felt his presence and invited him in. There wasn't any fear in her, even when he showed some intent to kill her. She only smiled and continued reading. He gave up and sat down. He had the half sense to laugh, but he knew he wouldn't be able to return of somebody had heard him. He had all the intention of returning. She was dying…and he realized, she was prepared to die for along time now. Killing her would just be another way for her to die. They talked for hours. It was something he felt good about. For him it was hard to find somebody decent to talk to in his world. He felt really comfortable sitting in her room talking to her about a lot of things. It was one of those talks that he had found out that the passage way was something she used to escape herself. As a child, she was already sickly and wasn't allowed outside. But she wanted to see the world outside of their house. She had found this way by chance and used it to sneak out when she is strong enough. But as she grew older, She find it less and less time to get some strength enough to go outside. She knew she was dying. Nevertheless, she was prepared to die. She only wishes, before she die is to see outside again. To his own surprised, he told her, He would bring her outside. If she weren't strong enough to go out on her, then he would bring her. He'd be her strength. She was happy to hear that and he felt the same. He realized that the everyday he spent with her was blissful and that he felt he wanted to make her happy. She was something precious to him. He knew that. That everyday he spent with her was precious. He brought her outside. He had never seen her so happy. She thanked him profusely but he insisted it was nothing to be thanked of. He took her outside several more times afterwards. They spend almost all of their time together. He was happy. However their bliss was nearing the end. The master of the manor, her older brother had found out that she was missing and they had found her she was with the him, the demon that tried to steal the Kotetsu. They had thought he was going to kidnap her. He carried her; he couldn't leave there alone. Right now… all of those men where out only to kill him, they will not mind her. She would die for sure. He had to take her to a safe place. But she wouldn't have it. She knew if he insisted of taking her back he'd die. She doesn't want that to happened. She begged him to go. However, her brother's archer had arrived and had shot arrows towards him. She pushed herself from her hold and shielded him from the arrows. It was fatal; the arrows hit her back several times. She was running out of breath quickly. He was enraged. He summoned his demonic plants and killed them all. He cried. Holding her almost lifeless body. She summoned the last of her strength and took her silver comb form her hair. She only smiled, gave the comb to him and asked to keep it… "Please do not worry…I have been ready to die for years now…keep that…when I get reborn and we happened to meet again…you may return it to me" she smiled her last smile before she died. He cried and promised her that he would find her. But he found out that promised was not meant to be kept. A few years after, the spirit world had an agreement to seal off all passage way from the demon world to the human world and vice versa. He wasn't allowed to step foot on the Human world again… he has no chance at all anymore to fulfill his promise. He was distraught...he decided to return to his old self once again… and locked up the comb to his special hiding place… to remain just a memory…

But now he could…he was reborn again as a human. But he had forgotten all about it until recently. He wasn't sure whether he could keep his promise or not. He had decided to just return the comb to the place where they have their happiest memories. It was the least thing he could do. He buried it beside the tree she used to sit down to watch the wind blew the leaves or read her book or just lie down and talk to him. He fought back the tears. He was finally going to say goodbye to everything. He prayed to her…asking for her forgiveness that he couldn't fulfill his promise after all. He stayed there all night long. It was already morning when he finally decided to go. Leaving his last final memory of being the demon thief behind him at last. He can't help but feel he is loosing a very big part of his life. But he is determined to forget everything. He slowly walked away from it. He decided to avoid the manor ruins area altogether and take a detour towards the temple area. Thinking of what he did…and trying to convince himself that all is for the best. And what he needed to do now is think of what lies ahead. He was thinking too much apparently…

As he didn't noticed until she was so near him. He was lucky to have caught her and manage to stop both of them from falling. Apparently her shoe broke and made her trip. It was a long way down the temple stairs and she was lucky he had been there. She sighed with disbelief and apologizes profusely to him who was staring at her in shock. It was Her. She had been reborn again and he has now found her. She was staring at him obviously annoyed…who wouldn't if anyone was staring at you like there was dirt in your face. He smiled then laughed … "To the future then"

-End of Kurama's side.


End file.
